Salt King Nathan Greyjoy
Birth Name: Nathaniel greyjoy Alias: the black kracken. The mad sea king. The salt king. The hand to the queen Age: 27 Height: 6ft Weight: 14stone Hair: brown streaked with grey Eyes: grey/blue of the ocean Skin: heavily scarred and marked. Pale Markings/Tattoos/Scars: many. Some unidentifiable. Some from different regions and lands. From the great beyond. Constant chesire grin/ grimace of pain. Sexual Orientation: straight - Appearance: . The drift wood and lannister stone crown sits in hes mop of hair like it was made to. Cunning cold eyes survey all as if about to slice off their faces... always armed and ready for a fight. Armour of several foes hes paid the iron price to gain and had re made with the image of the kraken. Over which he wears a grey longcoat lined with deep purple. Knee high boots. Bears bright roar(sometimes shared with with lady irina). Black kraken helm a trident forgedcwith valerian steel tips - Skills: the kings command. He has a fleet and the fear of his enemys. And their lack of understanding of this silent foe. Captains the black kraken. Mysterious past. Does not tourney fight. Many have not seen his skills with blades. Previous history in other lands unknown. Grew up in bravos. Mysterious links to the faceless men. - Abilities: much unknown. - --- Relationships --- - Family: son of victeron greyjoy. came to the iron islands with a claim and a ship. Won kingsmoot... and then challenged those who stood foward to combat. In the end only he and the butchered and disembowled fellows... Other potential claimants have faced similar fates. A few cousins have bowed to his leadership and joined to help him reign the iron isles. He is also the grandson of tyrion lannister and despises the lannisters. Yet has fallen madly for irina lannister. - Allies: the queen. Tentanative relations with the north. Now married to irina lannister his closest ally. House bolton. Lady allerion - Enemies: long and growing. Well many dead. Currently has one enemy hes secretly plotting against. - Lover(s): Quinn... deceased. Murdered during the hands tourney. Revealed to have been a targyarian desendant and the closest to love he had. Managed to kill the responsible faceless man but not before he killed the queen. Hes had the iron fleet in search of information since the tourney. During it the aid of the then hand in searching for the killer has lead him to respect her... in the search for justice he fell in with irina lannister and somehow fell for her leading to many complications with her husband. They are matched flames. Has since supported katherine karstark all the way to getting her on the iron throne. - Associations: - - --- Status --- - House: greyjoy - Region: iron islands - Title(s): salt king lord of the iron islands. Head of the iron fleet and master of the sea king of the fool. Song of the sea. The black kraken. The hand to the queen - - --- Additional Information --- - Extras: - Background: before he came to the iron islands much is a mystery. Claims victeron had a wife on a distant island( written proof from the islands ruler supposedly exists... she was the daughter of tyrion lannister in hiding in bravos. Mother died young raised by grandmother who died of plague too. How then an orphan survived to gain rank and training to get a ship and travel back is a mystery he closely guards. His skills with blades are as feirce as his visage. Where his aims lie none can tell